Owing to developments in technology, a photographing apparatus may provide various and complicated functions. A photographing apparatus has to focus on a subject that is an object to be photographed. The number of lenses and weight of lenses increase in proportion to the magnitude and pixel resolution, and a stroke (or moving distance) of a lens in an optical axis direction (z-axis direction) is increasing.
In order to prevent shaking of a lens and/or shock applied to a lens due to an external force, movement of a lens group barrel holder in an optical axis direction may be restricted by using a magnet, a coil, and a yoke. The magnet, the coil, and the yoke are driven by using a battery of the photographing apparatus. Thus, when a binding force for restricting the movement of the lens group barrel holder in the optical axis direction by using the magnet, the coil, and the yoke is increased, battery life of the photographing apparatus is reduced.